


i miss you

by Zellamonster



Series: commentary crew oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Heavy Angst, M/M, Memories, Sad Ending, Suicide, Twenty One Pilots Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellamonster/pseuds/Zellamonster
Summary: “i love you so much. thank you for just existing. for not leaving me.”





	i miss you

_ “james stop!” alex laughed out, trying to squirm away from his boyfriend. james of course didn’t listen and continued to attack his lovers sides.  _

_ “not ‘til you admit it elmslie!” james replies back evilly.  _

_ alex threw his hands up in the air, “fine fine!” he yelled. “i’ll admit it! j-just stop!” he giggled. _

_ james nodded and released him, sitting up on the bed. he waited patiently for alex to say it. “the self titled album is better than vessel...” alex mumbled, looking away defeatedly.  _

_ a grin was placed on james’ lips as he kissed his boyfriends cheek. “you know it babe!” alex pushed him away and called him a jerk.  _

alex looked away from the ceiling and to his phone, 3:16 in the morning. 

_his heart raced as the two sped walked into the arena, them being one of the first people there. “james hurry!” he pleaded, tugging his hand. james hurried up and the two ran to the front._

_he looked over at james, a smile on his face. alex felt so many things in that moment. that day was the day he’d see his favourite band with his boyfriend, his other half. no words could explain how happy he felt._

_alex leaned over and kissed james. “i love you.” he whispered._

_“i love you too.” james whispered back._

looking at the lockscreen alex turned his phone off, tears already starting to build up in his eyes. 

_james held alex as they yelled out the lyrics to every song. they felt incredible, better than any feeling they’ve ever felt._

_the concert was coming to an end and trees started to play. alex knew his boyfriend had an emotional attachment with this song, so he held his side as james cried. they sang along and didn’t think about this night ever ending._

_“i love you so much. thank you for just existing. for not leaving me.” james sniffles as he kissed his boyfriends forehead._

_hearing those words and knowing the reason behind them had alex’s eyes tearing up as well. he smiled and nodded, “i love you too. i’m never leaving you.”_

alex looked to the empty side of his bed. tears fell down his cheeks as he thought about those unwanted memories. somehow every thought he had about james- happy or not- ended up going back to that night. the night he found his boyfriend not breathing. the night james overdosed on pills. 

**Author's Note:**

> i can feel my death


End file.
